


Hazy Shade of Winter (vid)

by lamardeuse



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a man out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Shade of Winter (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING. Thanks to Dorothy and Jim for encouragement and assistance. And thanks to Chris Evans for his microexpressions, and to Marvel Studios for making the life of Steve Rogers so fucking tragic that I had to do this.

  
  


[View full size](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/lamardeuse/clips/hazy-shade-of-winter)

[Download link](http://www.puddle-wonderful.ca/vids/hazyshadeofwinterbylamardeuse.avi) (AVI, 24 MB, right-click and save)


End file.
